Data's Day
| date = 2367 | stardate = 44390.1 | episode = 4x11 | production = 185 | airdate = 7 January 1991 | story = | teleplay = and | director = }} "Data's Day" was the 85th episode of Star Trek: The Next Generation, the 11th episode of the show's fourth season, first aired on 7 January 1991. The episode was written by and , directed by . Summary References Characters : • Beverly Crusher • Data • Maggie Hubbell • Jae • • Alfredo Juarez • Francisca Juarez • Kellogg • Geordi La Forge • Martinez • Lhian Mendak • Keiko O'Brien • Miles O'Brien • Patti • Jean-Luc Picard • William T. Riker • / • Spot • Deanna Troi • V'Sal • Worf, son of Mogh • USS Enterprise-D computer • Johannes Brahms • Arthur Conan Doyle • Sherlock Holmes • Bruce Maddox • Helena Rozhenko • Sergey Rozhenko • Umbato Starships and vehicles : ( ) • ( ) • ( ) Locations :barbershop • bridge • ready room • Romulan Neutral Zone • sickbay • Ten-Forward Adelphous IV • engineering • Galvin V • Murasaki quasar • guest quarters • St. Louis Races and cultures :Android • Betazoid • Bolian • Human (Japanese) • Klingon • Romulan • Vulcan Andorian States and organizations :Romulan Star Empire • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Daystrom Institute Other references :access code • admiral • ambassador • arboretum • autosequencer • bear • birthdays • bonsai tree • captain • carnation • carrier wave • cat • chess • cold feet • commander • counselor • Crusher 4 • cybernetics • dance • day shift • deflector dish • deflector shield • doctor • dress uniform • feline supplement 74 • first officer • fluidic sensor diagnostic • flute • goose • haircut • Hindu Festival of Lights • Hinduism • holodeck • human emotions • Isn't it Romantic? • jazz • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • logic • medicine • A Midsummer Night's Dream • mitochondria • night shift • Number one • Patriotism • personal transfers • phase transition coil • play • poker • promotions • rabbit • red alert • replicator • rib • second school • security clearance • spy • subcommander • tap dance • transporter pad • tricorder • turbolift • viewscreen • wedding • yellow alert Appendices Background * Data's comment that "Andorian marriages require groups of four people" would later form the basis of the four Andorian genders that were established in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine novels set after the events of the television series. (Voyages of Imagination) Related stories * - The premise of "Data's Day" is that Data is recording the events of an average day to assist Bruce Maddox in his cybernetic research, Bruce Maddox being the scientist who wished to disassemble and reverse engineer Data in "The Measure of a Man". * - While experiencing flashbacks induced by the Orb of Memory Data recalls learning to dance from this episode. Timeline Images file:data TNG.jpg|Data. file:spot.jpg|Spot. file:tap.jpg|Data learns to tap. External link * category:tNG episodes